


Can we even afford Olive Garden?

by Helpless



Series: Sinammonroll has created a group chat [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Broke University students go to olive garden, F/F, F/M, M/M, They live life on the edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless/pseuds/Helpless
Summary: Fuckoffjohn- WE'RE AT YOUR APARTMENT, WHERE ARE YOUamess- OH SHIT, I'M STILL AT OLIVE GARDENFuckoffjohn- CAN YOU EVEN AFFORD OLIVE GARDENamess- NO





	

**Author's Note:**

> .............Hi  
>  So, my laptop broke and I couldn't update, for like a month. Sorry.  
> deathbysnuggles-Alex  
> Abuserofstrength-Laf  
> tinysmolcupcake-Herc  
> Angelican't-Angelica  
> Flawless-Eliza  
> Goddess/MARiA-Maria  
> anactualsaint-Peggy  
> mom-Aaron  
> realmom-Theodosia  
> amess/johnny-boi/Sinning25/8-John  
> Fuckoffjohn-Martha  
> thomassjeffershit-Thomas  
> Joomoosmoodoosoon-James

**amess** -Hey Martha guess what

 **Fuckoffjohn-** She's driving-Henry

 **amess-** Just read aloud to her

 **Fuckoffjohn-** Ok-Henry

 **amess-** I KNOW CUTE GUYS NAME

 **Fuckoffjohn-** OMG WHAT IS IT!!!!!!!?????!!???!

 **amess-** ALEXANDER HAMILTON

 **Fuckoffjohn-** Big name for such a smol guy

 **amess-** ikr

 **amess-** OH AND HE LIKES BOYS

 **Fuckoffjohn-** He's gay?

 **amess-** Bi

 **Fuckoffjohn-** How'd you find all this out? Did you take my stalking joke too seriously or smth???

 **amess-** Do you remember maria

 **Fuckoffjohn-** That smokin bab who pretended to be ur gf?

 **amess-** ye

 **amess-** anyway, aparently she's friends with him, and put me into a group chat w/ him and their other friends after i took that pic of them

 **Fuckoffjohn-** Wow

 **amess-** oh and btw that girl u found cute is Peggy. Xe are a demigirl

 **Fuckoffjohn-** Ok lit, xe are still cute

 **amess-** i hate you

 **Fuckoffjohn-** <3

 **Fuckoffjohn-** We're about to stop for lunch. We should be at your place by 9.

 **amess-** ok, bye

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To HelpAlex**

**anactualsaint-** OH MY GOD I'M PULLING THIS GROUP CHAT BACK FROM THE DEAD BC OMG JOHN LAURENS

 **Goddess-** do y'all like him

 **tinysmolcupcake-** YES

 **Abuserofstrength-**  he made Alex smile (a real smile), even if they did just officially introduce themselves to each other last week

 **Abuserofstrength-** I think it's safe to say that we all love him

 **Angelican't-** Hell fuckijng yea

 **Goddess-** ok good, bc i've been wanting to introduce everyone to him for a while

 **Goddess-**  i was ready to accept him into the family like 2 years ago, but wasn't sure about you all

 **Flawless-** of course he's accepted

 **Angelican't-** I feel like we need to go to dinner w/ him

 **mom-**  To get to know him?

 **Angelican't-** Yea. I also really want olive garden

 **Flawless-** Can we even afford olive garden?

 **Goddess-** probably not

 **Goddess-** We'll all meet there at seven tonight

 **anactualsaint-** cool

 **tinysmolcupcake-** I'll tell lex

 **Goddess-** i got john

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MerculesHulligan-** Yo lex

 **AngryHatefulSaladMan-** Yo Herc

 **MerculesHulligan-** We're going to Olive Garden tonight at seven

 **AngryHatefulSaladMan-** Can we even afford Olive Garden?

 **MerculesHulligan-** No

 **MerculesHulligan-** Are you gonna come down with laf and me?

 **AngryHatefulSaladMan-** yea

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MARiA-** JOHN

 **Johnny-boi-** MARIA

 **MARiA-** We're going to olive garden tonight at seven, you in?

 **Johnny-boi-** yea

 **Johnny-boi-** I have to be home by 8:30 tho

 **MARiA-** Why?

 **Johnny-boi-** Martha and the kids are coming to visit

 **MARiA-** lit

 **MARiA-** is mary coming

 **MARiA-** i fuckin love mary

 **Johnny-boi-** yea

 **MARiA-** Great, i'm stealing her for like a week

 **Johnny-boi-** You just do you

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flawless-** ok so for Olive Garden, are we going all out, or just sweats

 **Abuserofstrength-** I mean i'm already putting on my eyeliner and getting Herc and Lex to pick out a color scheme 

 **Abuserofstrength-** But you can do w/e

 **Flawless-** What's the color scheme?

 **deathbysnuggles-** Wine red and mint green

 **Goddess-** Literally why?

 **tinysmolcupcake-** bc it looks good and for some reason laf has a mint green ball gown

 **Abuserofstrength-** I like looking good

 **realmom-** relatable

 **realmom-** i think i have a wine red ball gown tbh

 **Abuserofstrength-** omg really

 **realmom-** Yea!

 **anactualsaint-** y'all disgust me

 **anactualsaint-** i'm just wearing my sweats and a crop top

 **realmom-** are they at least the right colors

 **anactualsaint-** Well yea

 **anactualsaint-** I'm not a complete monster

 **Angelican't-** I'M BACK WHAT'D I MISS

 **deathbysnuggles-** What were you doing

 **mom-** OMG SHE JUST PUSHED JEFFERSON DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS

 **deathbysnuggles-** DID SHE REALLY

 **Angelican't-** WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM YOURSELF

 **deathbysnuggles-** HOE DON'T DO IT

**Angelican't has added ThomassJeffershit to the group chat**

**deathbysnuggles-** OH MY GOD

 **anactualsaint-** Lex that meme died ten years ago

 **deathbysnuggles-** FUCK YOU

 **ThomassJeffershit-** what the fuck is this

 **mom-** Did Angel push you down the stairs

 **ThomassJeffershit-** yES

 **ThomassJeffershit-** AND IM SUEING

 **Angelican"t-** YOU HAVE NO FUCKING PROOF

 **ThomasJeffershit-** OH REALLY

**ThomasJeffershit has added JoomoosModoosoon to the group chat**

**ThomassJeffershit-** SHOW THEM THE FUCKING VIDEO

 **JoomoosMoodoosoon-** *sigh*

 **JoomoosMoodoosoon-** LOUDERFORTHEPEOPLEINTHEBACK.JPEG

 **deathbysnuggles-** I'm crying at the title

 **ThomassJeffershit-** I'LL SEE YOU FUCKERS IN COURT

**ThomassJeffershit has left the group chat**

**JoomoosMoodoosoon-** I'm..........sorry

**JoomoosMoodoosoon has left the group chat**

**Goddess-** He's just in a constant state of done and honestly same

 **Angelican't-** Do y'all have a color scheme yet?

 **Flawless-** Mint green and wine red

 **Sinning25/8-** Why do you have a color scheme?

 **anactualsaint-** Because we all constantly feel the need to remind everyone that we're better than them

 **Sinning25/8-** wow

 **Sinning25/8-** is there a certain standard of clothes that i have to wear?????

 **mom-** I mean Laf and theo are wearing ballgowns and peggy is wearing sweats, so not really

 **deathbysnuggles-** Just so long as it's the right color we don't care

 **deathbysnuggles-** also @angelica skinny jeans or skirt

 **Angelican't-** is it the red skirt w/ the cute lacy pattern?

 **deathbysnuggles-** ye

 **Angelican't-** Skirt

 **Flawless-** DOES ANYONE HAVE MINT GREEN HEELS???????

 **realmom-** What size?

 **Flawless-** 9

 **realmom-** I'll drop them off in ten

 **Flawless-** OMG thank you so much

 **Sinning25/8-** Ok so i own no mint green

 **tinysmolcupcake-** that is a CRIME AGAINST HUMANITY

 **Abuserofstrength-** Mint green is so nice???

 **Sinning25/8-** I'm just a broke university student, don't hate

 **Abuserofstrength-** I can lend you a scarf, shoelaces and a belt

 **Abuserofstrength-** You do have red tho, right?

 **Sinning25/8-** Yea

 **Abuserofstrength-** Good

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**realmom-** I'm crying the waiter looked so intimidated when we walked in

 **Goddess-** I'd be intimidated too tbh

 **Flawless-** I mean we're all wearing the same two colors and two of us are wearing fricken ball gowns

 **deathbysnuggles-** And a transboy is wearing a skirt and croptop

 **Goddess-** And me and liza have inverted outfits

 **Sinning258-** Also i look amazing

 **mom-** You had to borrow half ur outfit bc you didn't have any mint green???????

 **Sinning25/8-** SHHHHHH

 **realmom-** I really want to eat 10 bread sticks at once, but have an extreme gag reflex, do you see my problem???

 **deathbysnuggles-** no

 **realmom-** how?

 **deathbysnuggles-** cut them all into bite sized pieces and eat them one at a time, rather than choke

 **realmom-** you got me there

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fuckoffjohn-** JOHN

 **amess-** MARTHA

 **Fuckoffjohn-** WE'RE AT YOUR APARTMENT, WHERE ARE YOU

 **amess-** OH SHIT, I'M STILL AT OLIVE GARDEN

 **Fuckoffjohn-** CAN YOU EVEN AFFORD OLIVE GARDEN

 **amess-** No

 **amess-** I'll HOME SOON

 **Fuckoffjohn-** OK

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sinning25/8-** I HAVE TO LEAVE, MY SIBLINGS ARE WAITING AT MY APARTMENT AND I'M JUST NOT THERE

 **deathbysnuggles-** Do you want a ride

 **Sinning25/8-** YES PLEASE

 **deathbysnuggles-** k, let's go

 **Sinning25/8-** OK

 **Angelican't-** STAY SAFE KIDS

 **deathbysnuggles-** Shut the fuck up angelica

 **Angelican't-** <3

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fuckoffjohn-** Who dropped you off

 **amess-** ALEXANDER HAMILTON

 **Fuckoffjohn-** OOH

 **amess-** SHUT UP MARTHA

 

 

 


End file.
